A&A One-shots
by Clobo66
Summary: A bunch of one-shots with Auslly! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Sorry if it's bad, but it is my first fanfic. Exciting! Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Oww, ow, ooowwww" I sighed as I tried to sit down on my bed at home. Yesterday, I went with Austin, Dez and Trish to the beach. As much as I had lathered myself in sunscreen, I had managed to burn the back of my legs and the front of my arms. For most of the morning, I had to use a whole tub of aloe-vera moisturiser and rest as comfortably as I could (which wasn't much).

I heard her phone go off, but I was in too much pain to get it. My phone buzzed several more times but I just blocked it out. I laid my head down on the pillow and slowly drifted asleep.

_I stood in the hallway of school, looking at all of my fellow students. I tried to move but my feet wouldn't move. I pulled and pushed but it was like I was glued to my spot. Suddenly, the bell rang, I panicked, I know my classmates will charge out, and they do. All of the boys run out of the class except Austin, he seems to be talking to a brown haired girl. My stomach drops, I guess I may have a tiny crush on Austin but now I know he doesn't feel the same way. _

_He grabs the girl's hand and walks towards me; the girl has no face though. They pass straight through me, what is going on? My feet finally start walking but I can't control them, they walk behind Austin and the girl. I can't deny it now, the look in Austin's eyes show that he really loves her. I start to cry but no tears come out, I cry harder and harder but nothing comes out. _

_They turn a corner and Austin kisses the girl, it was a sweet, gentle kiss, but sadly, full of love. He pulls away and the face clears, it's my face! He was kissing me. But suddenly, I see my other crush Dallas run up and pull the girl/me away from Austin's grasp, he pulls her away and carries her off. She kicks and screams with tears streaming down her face, while Austin just stands there. _

_Ally!_

_ALLY!_

"Ally!"

I jump up from my sleep and see a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking at me filled with concern. I realise it's just Austin. My whole body stings and I visibly flinch when Austin puts his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Ally?" Austin asks

"Oh, nothing. Just a bad dream" I answer

"Then why'd you just flinch"

"Oh, ummm"

"Come on Ally, you've been ignoring mine, Dez and Trish's texts and calls. What happened?" He asks

"Relax Austin, I just got sunburned yesterday." I answer as calmly as I can

He breathes a sigh of relief

"Why were you so worried, anyway?" I ask him.

"Well, ummm. I'm just gonna be honest, I have loved you from the moment I met you, form your beautiful smile, to your kindness. Even your love of gavelling" He says. I can't believe it, the words I have been waiting for these my whole life. I'm lost for words!

"Never mind, I should've kept my mouth shut, I've probably just ruined our friendship. I'll just leave." Austin says, keeping his head down.

Before I can register what I was doing, I kiss him straight on the lips. I was worried he wouldn't respond, but he quickly responds and kisses back. It feels like sparks fly everywhere and I am on cloud nine.

And then when we pull back, the only words we can say, are

"Whoa" and

"Oww" because my legs and arms really hurt.

FIN

* * *

**Tada! This is my first fanfic! Woo hoo hopefully I will have another one up before two weeks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I finally worked out how to add anotehr chapter. Thank you to the people who have reviewed with such nice, complementing reviews, I really appreciate it. The concept of this chapter has been used a lot, I'm sorry if I have upset anyone, but I really wanted to use this idea. Anyway, here's the story:**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Aachooo!" I sneezed for what felt like the seventieth time.

"Here's your boom, thanks for shopping at Sonic Guitar. Day have a nice." I attempted to talk as the man walked away from me like I had three heads. I guess I deserved that, my head hurt, I was aching all over and I looked like Rudolph with my bright red nose. Trish was out of town for the week with her family and I was all alone. I walked over to the flute section and tried to clean them.

I suddenly felt really dizzy and light headed, for one second I had blacked out but when I opened my eyes after waiting for the impact, I saw two chocolate brown pools filled with concern looking at me.

"Are you alright Ally?" Austin asked me, still holding me in his arms

"Yeah, just a little dizzy for a second."

**Austin's POV**

I walked into Sonic Boom, looking for Ally. I may have a _teeny _crush on her; the way her hair is curled perfectly and cascaded down her perfectly built body, I could go on for days but the last thing I want to do is sound like a _girl_.

I saw Ally walk over to the flute section and walked behind, before I had time to acknowledge my presence, she started falling to the ground. My reflexes kicked in and I quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes fluttered open and I saw that they were extremely bloodshot and she looked so pale.

"Are you alright Ally?" I asked

"Yeah, just a little dizzy for a second." She told me, but I didn't believe her

"Then why do you have a giant red nose and bloodshot eyes?" I countered

"I think I might be s…s… achoo!" she sneezed

"Come on" I said, pushing her in the direction of the stairs

"What, no, I need to look after the store" she informed me, holding her nose.

"Too bad then," I said, running over and turning the closed sign on the door. "because doctor Austin says you need to rest."

We walk up the stairs and into the practice room. She curled up on the couch and I could see her shiver. I got her a blanket out of the cupboard and put it over her.

"Hey, Austin?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"I'm still cold, can you cuddle with me?"

"Of course" I said. I sat down and put my arms around he, she buried her heed into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and drifted asleep, but before that, I heard

"I hope you don't get sick, because I love you Austin"

FIN

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, I love to hear the comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just uploaded another chapter! Yay! I did this because I loved all of the nice comments people left especially:**

**- R5Auslly**

**and LoveShipper**

**Thanks guys! It means a LOT**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

"UUUGGGHHHH!" I groaned for the hundredth time, I couldn't answer any of these stupid trigonometry questions for homework. I don't get how Ally could answer all of these questions in two minutes flat. They were so confusing, I mean, when are we gonna use maths in later life?

"Austin, seriously, I am _trying _to work on next month's homework!" Ally exclaimed, seriously? Next month's homework?"

"I can't work this out. _Pwease hewp Awwy_" I asked using my best puppy dog face.

**Ally's POV:**

"I can't work this out. _Pwease hewp Awwy_" He asked using his best puppy dog face. It took all of my strength _not _to go up and kiss those big plump lips, but he doesn't need to know I have a crush on him.

"Alright, if it stops your whining then I'll help you!" I gave in, _seriously Ally? Again. _

**Austin's POV:**

"Alright, if it stops your whining then I'll help you!" she gave in, it always works. She started explaining how to work them out but I couldn't concentrate. The way Ally's eyes sparkled and her beautiful hair was curled to perfection. It was hard to resist smelling her wonderful strawberry-scented shampoo. I looked up at her but all I could see were those pink shiny lips, how I had longed to feel them against mine.

"AUSTIN!" Ally's yelling had shook me out of my thoughts once again

"Seriously, Austin, you keep dazing off, it would be nice if you listen. Wait a minute, you like a girl" she discover

"What!" I lied, my voice went like 8 octaves higher

"Yep, you heard me, who is it?" She persisted

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"Please?"

"Uh, uh"

"Well, can you at least describe her?" She reasoned

"Fine, she has caring, brown eyes, a beautiful smile, brown curly hair and we are both very close to her, but you are extremely close to her" I said, trying not to describe Ally too much

"I got it!" she exclaimed; standing up.

"Really?" I asked, disappointed

"You like Trish!" She said

"WHAT? EEEW, NO!" I said, jolting out of my sleep

"But you said-"

"I described _you" _before I could even register what was coming out of my mouth, I said it; the one thing I had been dreading.

"_What?_" she asked

"I have loved you since the first day I had laid eyes on you, I love everything about you and I can't get you out of my head. I love you, not like a sister, Ally" I said, looking deep into her eyes.

"I feel the exact same way" She told me

We leaned in and shared our first, spark-filled kiss. It was short, but passionate. I loved every minute.

"More than friend?" she asked

"Yep"

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter. Thanks for the support guys! I hope to have another chapter up soon. Also, If you have any questions to ask me, ask away. I need inspiration as well. Input accepted! :)**


End file.
